Can We Go Back
by 0Twisted-Symphony6
Summary: As Sonny and Chad's daughter starts kindergarten, they begin to reminisce about her growing up. Response to the 100 Word Challenge by HoLlIwOoDbOuNd13. Written as a series of flashbacks. Whole story is woven together. Channy
1. Blue

**A/N: And now I present to you my response to the 100 Word Challenge!**

**Summary: As Sonny and Chad's daughter starts kindergarten, they begin to reminisce about her growing up. **

**This will be written as a series of flashbacks. The whole story is woven together. I'm going to TRY to make the flashbacks go in order as much as possible. Some chapters may be fully current time [approximately 2018 is current time for this story]. Some of the lead-ins to the flashback could be the entire chapter for the previous prompt, as is done with this first chapter. Hope y'all like it! :)**

Prompt 1: Blue

Sonny sat on the couch, staring at the walls around her. They were blue. Just like how she was currently feeling.

She wasn't sure how long she had been staring at the wall before her husband walked in the room.

"Sonny?" he asked when he noticed her dazed expression. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," she replied softly, "I'm just a little down. I can't believe Kaelyn is starting school. Can you believe it, Chad? Doesn't it seem like just yesterday we were holding her in our arms only minutes after she was born? There's no way she's old enough to be in school. My baby can't be five."

Chad sat down on the couch next to his wife, pushing a stray piece of hair out of her face and wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"It does," Chad agreed with a frown. "Time goes by way too fast."

"I want her to be my baby again." Sonny rested her head on Chad's shoulder, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"She'll always be our baby, Sonny. Nothing's going to change that. She's just starting kindergarten, not running off to get married."

"Yeah, but it's kindergarten first, and next thing you know, she's going off to college where she'll fall in love and get married to some guy and then leave us!"

"Sonny, babe, I think it's a little early to be thinking about that. Besides, she's not dating til she's thirty."

Sonny let out a small laugh. Chad was so protective of their daughter.

"You think I'm kidding? Oh, no! She's not even going to come close to guys until then! I know what the male species is capable of. The only thing on their mind is sex. You should know that. After all, I got you pregnant at nineteen!"

Sonny rolled her eyes, her husband's crazy antics cheering her up a bit.

"Where can we buy a chastity belt? I want to get one for Kaelyn. She's not having sex until she's married."

Sonny laughed out loud this time. "Chad, I don't think Kaelyn needs a chastity belt. That's a little extreme, don't you think?"

"Not if it keeps her from getting pregnant."

"You do know she's only five right now, don't you?"

"Hey, don't turn on me! You were going on about her going off to college and getting married not five minutes ago."

Sonny smiled. "Maybe we're both freaking out just a smidge," Sonny suggested. "Right now, I think the only things we need to worry about are coloring and cooties."

"No cooties!" Chad exclaimed. "I told you, she's not going near any boys until she's thirty!"

"Do you remember when we found out we were pregnant with her?" Sonny asked, changing the subject.

Chad's face softened and he held Sonny close to him once again. "Yeah, I remember."

**A/N: And now, as I said, the second chapter will pick up at the memory and will cover the prompt Freedom.**


	2. Freedom

**A/N: Yay I'm glad y'all seem to like mine! :) Enjoy!**

Prompt 2: Freedom

Sonny paced around Chad's apartment, waiting for him to get home from work. He wasn't expecting her to be there, but they had been together for two years, so it wasn't unusual for him to find her at his apartment.

Sonny stared at her hands, twisting them in whatever fashion they would go. It was distracting. She needed to be distracted.

She was still pacing when she heard the door to the apartment swing open. Her head popped up, a sort of deer-in-the-headlights expression covering her face.

"Hey, Sonny," Chad greeted her, planting a kiss on her lips. When she didn't respond to the kiss, Chad pulled away. "What's wrong?"

"You should sit down," Sonny suggested, motioning toward the black leather couch. Chad stared at his girlfriend in confusion, but he followed her command.

It was silent for a few moments as Sonny continued playing with her hands, diverting her deep brown eyes from Chad's sparkly blue ones.

"Sonny, please tell me what's going on," Chad pleaded. It was unlike Sonny to be so quiet and so glum-looking. His Sonny loved to talk and was a big ball of Sonshine.

Stuttering as she spoke, she told Chad, "I think I'm pregnant."

Chad didn't miss a beat. "You think? Well let's find out for sure!" he told Sonny cheerfully. He didn't quite understand why she seemed so down about this. "Do you need me to go to the store and buy some tests?"

Sonny narrowed her eyes, a confused expression on her face as she watched Chad move around hyperly. "No," she said slowly, "I have some in my purse. I wanted to wait until I was with you to take them, though."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go, go! Take those tests! Pee on those sticks! Let's find out if we're having a baby!"

"Okay," Sonny replied, dragging out the word. She grabbed a paper bag from her purse and headed into the bathroom.

Less than three minutes later, Sonny returned.

"So?" Chad questioned.

"They take like five minutes to get a result. Plus I want you to be next to me when we read what they say."

Chad nodded. "Come here," he told Sonny as she stood in the doorway of the bathroom, not really sure what to do. She began to sit down next to Chad, but he stopped her. "No, no," he said to Sonny, "sit on my lap."

Sonny followed his instructions and sat on Chad's lap. Sonny buried her face in the crook of Chad's neck. The two stayed silent for several minutes until they heard a ding coming from Sonny's phone.

"It's my timer," she explained. "That means we can go see what they say."

Sonny stood up and Chad followed suit, taking Sonny's hand in his own as they walked into the bathroom.

Closing her eyes as they entered, Sonny nearly ran into the wall. "You look, Chad; I can't do it."

"Are you sure?" he asked, to which Sonny nodded.

Chad looked down at the tests on the counter.

"It's unanimous," he told his girlfriend.

"What is?" she replied, her voice cracking slightly.

"We're going to have a baby!"

Chad was excited, but he could see that Sonny was quite the opposite. "Babe, I thought you wanted kids."

Sonny wrapped her arms around Chad's muscular torso, burying her face in his chest.

"I do," she cried, "but I was thinking more like when we're married! And not nineteen!"

"So it's a little earlier than we expected. That's not that big of a deal, is it?"

"Chad, don't you understand? Our freedom is _gone_! We're going to be parents now! That means our main focus has to be our baby. We can't be selfish anymore." Sonny continued to sob into Chad's shirt.

"You've never been selfish, Sonny Munroe. It's not who you are. That's why I know that you're going to be a great mother."

Sonny's sobs faded out a bit and she replied, "You really think so?"

"Absolutely," he responded. Sonny removed her arms from Chad's torso and replaced them around his neck.

"I love you so much," Sonny said.

"I love you, too, Sonny."

**A/N: Sooo…I've been planning out what I'm going to do for the prompts…I'm just finding it tough to motivate myself to write them. Haha. But I do have through prompt 6 written now. :) at which point is a matter of motivating myself to post. Lol. Anyway, I'll try to make it snappy. Haha.**


	3. Afraid

**A/N: I likeeee this chapter. :) I hope you do too! Please review! :D**

Prompt 3: Afraid

"You are an amazing mother," Chad told Sonny. "I knew you would be."

Sonny smiled and glanced up to see Chad's expression. He smiled back at her and ran his fingers through her pretty hair.

"Man, I was so afraid to tell my mom I was pregnant. I thought I was going to bite my nails into oblivion."

"I was pretty nervous myself," Chad admitted. "Your mom was never entirely fond of me."

"She liked you; she was just hesitant because of what she had heard about you. I mean, you were 'America's most hated puppy-shover,' after all, not to mention all the stuff I told her about you in the first year we knew each other. You know, before we realized that the thing we thought was hate was actually love."

Chad smiled. "Yeah, but it was still really nerve-wracking telling her that I got you pregnant."

Sonny nodded.

***  
_  
Sonny and Chad sat at the dinner table at Sonny's mom's house, their eyes darting from each other to Sonny's mom at the head of the table. Sonny no longer lived with her mother - she had moved out when she turned eighteen - but Sonny asked if they could come over that night for dinner._

Sonny had barely touched her food and Chad had eaten little more. It was extremely quiet at the table and Connie glanced over to both her daughter and her boyfriend. Sonny and Chad were engaged in what seemed to be a conversation with their eyes.

Sonny pulled her eyes away from Chad's and looked at her mom. She took a deep breath. "Mom," she started, her heart beating faster than she thought humanly possible, "We have to tell you something."

Connie held her breath, her chewing halting briefly. She sat down her fork on her plate, swallowed the food in her mouth, and wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"Okay," Sonny's mom replied.

Sonny's eyes once again diverted back to Chad. He took the hint to start speaking.

"Ms. Munroe, Sonny...we're..." He couldn't seem to get the words out.

"Mom, I'm pregnant."

Silence.

At first Sonny wasn't sure her mother had heard her. "Mom, did you hear me?" she asked, hoping she wouldn't have to repeat herself.

"Yes, Allison, I heard you. I'm just trying to process this," Connie replied.

"Okay," Sonny whispered, looking over at Chad. He reached across the table to take her hand and she gladly let him.

"I love you," he mouthed.

Sonny smiled slightly and mouthed back, "Love you, too."

A minute later, Connie broke the silence. "Are you two getting married?"

Sonny wasn't sure how to respond. She meant to discuss that very question with Chad before they came, but she was so caught up in thinking about how she would tell her mother that she blanked on it.

What Sonny did know, however, was that she loved Chad with all her heart. She knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, but she didn't want him to propose just because she was pregnant.

Chad managed to step in and finally find some words, luckily. "I love Sonny very much, and I know she loves me. We will get married one day - I'm not going to spend my life without her - but I'm not going to propose just because she's pregnant. I know that's not what she wants. I want to make it special."

Sonny smiled widely, her heart swelling. She felt like crying and hugging Chad. Even though they hadn't discussed how they would respond to that question, Chad provided the perfect answer.

Hearing his chivalrous speech, Sonny didn't feel afraid anymore. She didn't care how her mom would react.

"Alright," Connie said. She was at a loss for words. The only thing she could think to say next was, "Well, I guess I'm gonna be a grandma."

Sonny was happy to see a smile form on her mother's face, and one formed on Sonny's in response.

Chad smiled as well, glad he wasn't being attacked by Sonny's mom.  
  
I think we're going to be okay, _both Sonny and Chad thought._


	4. Love

**A/N: It's July 21st! In celebration of Demi's new album, here's an update for y'all! :D**

**Prompt 4: Love  
**  
As Sonny and Chad finished reminiscing of that night that was already six years ago, Sonny held out her left hand, taking in the beauty of the ring that sat on her finger.

Chad noticed her looking at the gorgeous piece of diamond jewelry and they were both launched into the same memory.

***

_Sonny and Chad sat in their seats at the Teen Choice awards, the last one they would both have the chance to be nominated for, considering they were nineteen._What is he doing?_ she thought. _They don't allot for this much time between awards.  
_  
Sonny smiled as she made her way across the stage to Chad, taking his hand in hers._

The category they were currently announcing was male lead for a drama series. It was one of the awards that Chad was up for.

The two of them decided that if either of them won for any of the categories they were nominated for, they would announce in their speech that they were expecting a baby.

None of the categories that Sonny or Chad were nominated for were announced yet - this category was only the fifth award of the night - so this would be their first opportunity.

"And the winner is," started the announcer, who happened to be the one so adamant about Sonny and Chad's love over three years previously, Selena Gomez, "Chad Dylan Cooper!"

Sonny smiled and gave Chad a quick kiss before he made his way to the podium to accept his award.

"Thank you all so much for voting for me for this award. I'd like to thank all my fans, of course. I wouldn't have won this award without you. I would also like to thank my beautiful girlfriend, Sonny.

"Speaking of Sonny, we would like to take this opportunity to announce to everyone that she and I are expecting a baby together in about five months. Sonny, can you come up here, babe?"

Sonny stared at Chad in confusion. They hadn't planned for her to join him on stage. Furrowing her brows, however, she made her way up to the stage.

"I know you're thinking they're going to kick me off stage for taking so long," Chad said to Sonny, making the crowd laugh, "but I cleared this with the show's 'people.'"

Sonny blinked in confusion, her face now blank of expression.

"Sonny, you are the most amazing woman in the world. You bring out the best in me, and you have from the moment I met you." Suddenly it was clear to Sonny what was happening. Her brown eyes were wide in shock. "I'm so excited to be having this baby with you, Sonny, because it's one step closer to us spending the rest of our lives together. I love you with all of my heart."

As if they didn't already realize what was to come, the crowd gasped as Chad knelt to one knee and pulled a box from his pocket.

"Allison Marie Munroe," Chad smiled, opening the jewelry box, then continued, "Sonny, will you marry me?"

Tears were forming in Sonny's eyes and she bit her lip to keep from crying. She couldn't get the words out - or the word, rather - so she just nodded. She pulled herself together for a moment and managed to quietly say, "Yes," as she kept nodding.

Chad smiled, placing the ring on her finger, before capturing her in a passionate kiss.

The audience broke out in a chorus of "aw."

Sonny and Chad broke the kiss and they exited the stage, hand in hand.

**A/N: I like this one a lot. :)**

**So…Demi Lovato's album Here We Go Again came out TODAY! I bought it last night on iTunes, but then I preordered it from Best Buy, so I picked that up today. Have y'all heard it? I hope so. What are your favorite songs? Mine are:**

**Every Time You Lie****Catch Me****Falling Over Me**


	5. Night

Prompt 5: Night

It was ten fourteen at night on Thursday, February 27, 2013, when 20-year-old Sonny felt a sharp pain in her abdomen.

At first, she brushed it off, snuggling closer to her fiancé as they sat on the couch watching a movie.

Chad had his hand protectively lying on Sonny's pregnant belly. She was forty-one weeks and two days along, meaning she was nine days past her due date.

When she felt another shooting pain, however, both in her stomach and her lower back, she knew it was time.

"Oh my god," she spoke softly. She turned her head to glance up at Chad.

"What's the matter? Is it the baby?"

Sonny nodded, clenching her teeth through the horrible pain. It felt like her insides were being ripped out at the same time someone was taking a hammer to her back.

"Is she okay? What do I do? Oh my god," Chad rambled.

"She's fine," Sonny told Chad. Honestly, though, she had no clue. She just meant that the pain wasn't a bad thing; it just meant the baby was coming. She didn't actually know the exact state of their daughter at that moment. "She's fine, but we need to get to the hospital."

"What do you mean the hospital? You just said she's fine! What's going on, Sonny?" Chad asked, clearly freaking out.

Sonny grimaced both at the pain and at how stupid Chad was being.

"You're such an idiot!" she exclaimed, whacking him on the shoulder with her hand. "I'm in labor! She's coming! She's fine but she's coming!"

"Oh," Chad replied, understanding finally. Then it truly hit him. "Oh! Oh, god. Where's your suitcase? Where are my keys? We have to get to the hospital right now!" Chad scurried around their house, looking for all the things they needed. There honestly wasn't much they needed, besides the suitcase and the keys, but Chad still roamed the house for a few minutes, scampering from room to room, looking for anything they might need but forgot about.

"Chad, there's nothing else we need! Except for to get me to the damn hospit—"

Sonny was cut off as another shock of pain jolted through her body. It was worse than before. She screamed out loudly.

Chad grabbed Sonny's arm and steadied her as she dealt with the pain of the contraction. When it ceased shortly, he took the time to help Sonny to their expensive vintage-style — yet brand new — Ford Mustang.

Sonny climbed into the car and Chad threw Sonny's suitcase in the back. He sat down in the driver's seat and quickly sped off toward the hospital.

"How are you doing? Are you okay?" Chad asked, just barely glancing over toward Sonny. He tried his best to keep his eyes focused on the road, but he needed to glance at his fiancée to make sure she was alright.

"Yeah," she answered. "I'm fine."

The look on her face told otherwise, however. She grimaced through pain as Chad maneuvered the car through the traffic.

They finally arrived at the hospital and Chad ran in to get assistance. Lucky for both him and Sonny, being a celebrity got things done for you.

Several nurses followed him out to the car to help Sonny into the wheelchair they brought out and into the hospital. One nurse even offered to park his car for him, which he gladly accepted. He didn't want to miss any of the birth of his child.

"We'll get you a private room, Miss Munroe," they promised. "Only the best for you."

"Put me wherever you want. I just want the meds!" she demanded. Chad laughed as he followed alongside his fiancée, holding her hand.

Sonny settled into her private room, and was soon disappointed to hear that she could not get an epidural for several more hours. Since it would slow down the labor, she had to endure the pain until she was much more dilated.

The doctor told her that first-time mothers were often in labor for double-digit hours, a fact which elicited a groan from Sonny.

In the mean time, she would just have to wait it out. She tried to sleep but the pain would wake her up within ten minutes. Chad, however - the lucky bastard - fell asleep lying next to Sonny on her hospital bed, his hand grasping tightly to hers.

**A/N: sorry this took so long for me to put up! I hope you liked it!**


	6. Day

**A/N: Aww I love this one. :)**

Prompt 6: Day

It was more than 14 hours later, almost 1 in the afternoon, when the doctor announced that Sonny was ready to go to the delivery room.

"Thank the lord!" she cried out as her bed was wheeled into the room. "I'm ready to be done with this whole birthing process!"

Several agonizing screams later, as well as way too many complaints from Chad about his now damaged hand that was once so perfect like every other aspect of him, a shrill cry was heard.

Sonny was exhausted, yet she found the strength to lift her head up and try to catch a glimpse of her baby. They hadn't found out the gender, so she needed to know.

"You've got yourself a beautiful baby girl," the doctor announced.

Chad softly placed a kiss on Sonny's sweaty head. "A girl," he cooed softly. "We have a daughter, babe."

Sonny smiled. "Yeah, we do."

She and Chad shared a quick kiss before a nurse handed Sonny a bundle of pink blankets. Her baby. Their baby.

"She's our baby, Chad," Sonny spoke softly, about to burst into tears. "She's so perfect."

"Just like you," he agreed, gently kissing their daughter's forehead. "What should we name her?"

Sonny stared at her gorgeous daughter for a few moments. "I like the name Kaelyn," she replied.

"I love it," Chad agreed. "What about for a middle name?"

"You choose," Sonny offered softly. Chad gave her a look asking 'Really?' and Sonny nodded.

"Okay," he replied. "Marie. After you."

Sonny smiled but replied, "Chad..."

"Please, Sonny? Can we please name her after you? It's just your middle name that we're going to use as her middle name. It's not a big deal, babe."

"Okay," Sonny agreed reluctantly. She wasn't a huge fan of naming her child after herself, but Chad was so eager. Plus, as he had mentioned, it was just her middle name.

"Kaelyn Marie Cooper," Chad said, running a finger across the smooth newborn baby hair located on the top of his daughter's head.

"Hey, baby girl," Sonny cooed. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I love you so much and I always will."

"Hi, princess. How are you liking this home we call Earth? I'm so glad you're finally here with us," Chad said to his tiny daughter. "I love you."

Sonny and Chad locked eyes for a moment and they knew the other was thinking the same thing.

This was the happiest day of their lives.

**A/N: Hope y'all liked it!**


	7. Angel

**Two words: I fail. Gah, I don't even know why it took me so long to post another chapter of this...I mean, I have through prompt 12 written...but I wrote that like 3 1/2 months ago...I need to do some more writing. Well, I have this week off. So maybe I'll get some writing done. I hope. **

**Anyway...here ya go...prompt number 7! :)**

Prompt 7: Angel

Sonny scurried around the kitchen, trying to make dinner while, at the same time, keeping an eye on her four and a half month old daughter.

Kaelyn sat in her high chair, playing with plastic keys. She was entertaining herself by hitting them against the tray attached to her chair, which was starting to give Sonny a headache.

On top of the banging, it was way too hot in the kitchen. Sonny felt like she was going to have a heat stroke.

Sonny leaned against the counter, trying to relax for just a moment. She rubbed her temples with her fingers and then tried to fan herself with her hand.

She groaned as she noticed Kaelyn dropped the toy keys on the ground. As much as she wanted to leave them there and get rid of the incessant banging, she knew if she waited too long to pick them up, Kaelyn would start crying. The shrill noise of a baby's cry was much worse than the sound of plastic hitting against a wooden high chair.

Sonny bent over and grabbed the keys for her daughter, quickly rinsing them off in the sink before handing them back to Kaelyn. Kaelyn smiled and took them happily.

Sonny began to turn around and go back to cooking, but she was stopped by a tiny voice.

"Mama."

Sonny spun around, her face now covered in a huge smile. "What'd you say?" she asked happily.

Kaelyn didn't respond but went back to playing with her keys.

"Come here, Angel," Sonny told her daughter softly, picking her up from her seat. She grabbed the keys Kaelyn was so fond of. "Let's go find the camera. You're going to say that again, okay, sweetheart? Daddy needs to hear you say that. We can't wait for him to get back from Colorado."

Sonny held her daughter against her body as she trotted upstairs to find their video camera. Chad was filming on location in Colorado for two weeks and he absolutely needed to hear Kaelyn's first word.

When Sonny found the camera, she placed Kaelyn on hers and Chad's king size bed. Turning it on and pressing record, she said to her daughter, "Alright, Angel, say it again for Daddy. Mama."

Kaelyn stared at Sonny with her big blue eyes, which she had gotten from her father.

"Sweetheart, please say it again!" Sonny urged. "Mama. Can you say it? Mama."

Kaelyn merely babbled, saying no real words. She stared at her mother again.

Suddenly Sonny had an idea. She still had Kaelyn's keys in her hand. She handed them to her daughter and a smile covered Kaelyn's face.

Kaelyn began to hit the keys against the bed happily. She looked up at her mom as she continued to do so. "Mama," Kaelyn finally said with a smile.

Sonny felt tears welling up in her eyes as she once again heard her daughter say the best thing a mother could hear. She pressed stop on the camera and scooped Kaelyn up in her arms, kissing her soft hair.

"I love you, Angel."


End file.
